


To Be Rewired

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Jack Spheer - Freeform, Nanites, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Querl was impressed by the nanites that helped save Supergirl's life, of course, when the Kryptonite in the atmosphere threatened to end it.However, he was equally intrigued by their connection to one Lena Luthor- and after Lena distances herself from the others in her life, he decides to use that connection to reach out to her.Or rather, the nanites decide for him.





	To Be Rewired

**Author's Note:**

> so I tried to write this a week or two ago, but it got deleted...
> 
> anyway, I hope this version is alright! And it was inspired by Tumblr users occidentaltourist and lena-in-a-red-dress! So thank you!

He’d never seen nanites like this before.

Well, no- that wasn’t quite true. Querl knew there were scientists on his home world specifically dedicated to nanotechnology, expanding its boundaries in ways even advanced for 31st century standards. There were nanites for every purpose on Colu, from being used as healing assistants to being taken care of and treated as though they were pets. Annoying at worst, incredibly helpful at best. Far from the worst creatures he encountered, to be certain, so to discover them here was a welcome change from the technology he interacted with on a daily basis.

Yes, he was certain that nanites like these could exist in his own time.

But these, for the twenty-first century… they were nothing short of extraordinary.

Their name was Biomax, and they had been invented, before he passed, by one Jack Spheer, of Spheerical Industries. Querl supposed his passing was tragic, as he’d been relatively young, only recently working with Lena Luthor on the nanites he later presented as his own. He could have made so much more- but it couldn’t have been prevented. And, for what it was worth, Jack’s legacy was present even eighteen months after his death, in the nanites that Lena was now using to heal the atmosphere.

With their help, the world would be safe, and in turn Supergirl herself would be safe- which he imagined was something their inventor could’ve been proud of if he was seeing them now.

If he’d even seen their progress, after those same nanites had taken over his body, effectively replacing him altogether.

It wasn’t a pleasant thought, and Querl realized he could consider his own ancestor Indigo to be similar to Jack after the nanites overcame him. She was much more technological, as a result of her purpose- meant to be a supercomputer on Krypton, a living Internet serving the Kryptonian people. But Jack was once human, and had more to lose. He’d had a company that he’d loved and put so much into, and a partner who’d loved him too.

And, evidently, the same was also true the other way around- given his interactions with some of the nanites themselves.

_What if we fail?_ They thought, as Querl felt how nervous they were, hearing their buzzing and fluttering in his mind. _What if Supergirl dies, and it’s our fault?_

_You will not fail,_ he thought in response, _and she will not die. That, I can promise._

_How?_

_Lena Luthor is counting on you,_ he thought. _She contributed to your creation, did she not?_

_Yes. She asked us to do well, too. What if we don’t?_

_Don’t worry. She still has faith in you,_ he thought, and all around him they were calm again. _Now. Shall we make her proud?_

And they did- all the while, Querl and Lena were monitoring them, making sure they were proceeding according to schedule. He was sure both of them were glad for it- although, he couldn’t help but notice, when she motivated them, they progressed just a little bit further than when he did the same.

There were no hard feelings there, however, as it was understandable, and Querl was happy that the nanites were able to reconnect with Lena after all of that time.

Which was why, months after that very incident, Querl intended to help them do just that.

However, with his own help, they could go even further- and if his plan went how he thought it would (which he was almost one hundred percent certain it would), this could mean the world in keeping Lena on her path, away from the dark one she seemed to feel she was bound to.

_That’s it,_ he thought to the nanites, _Lena is counting on you again. She still cares a great deal for you, and it would make her so happy if she were to see you once more._

He continued to coax, continued to improve the nanites with twenty-first technology, and over the month that passed between the last game night Lena attended and when Lena next called him, they in turn continued to grow, improving themselves beyond his own modifications.

So, once Lena did give Querl a call, he was more than ready to hear her.

“Brainy.” She said. “I know I should’ve seen you were acting differently. And I realized, too late, that perhaps we should talk. About little boxes, and relying on them too much. But if you wanted to talk about anything, really… I’m always here to listen.”

“That is good to know, Lena.” Querl answered. “And I’m sure you would be pleased to know that I’m happy to listen whenever you wish to talk about similar subjects. However, I have someone else here who also wants to talk with you.”

“Is it Kara?”

“…No.” Querl said.

“Then put me on with them.” Lena said, and with that, Querl passed the phone over.

“Hello, Lena.” Came Jack’s voice, achingly familiar. It made her want to cry even more than she already did, and she could barely force out the next words.

“Jack?” she said. “Are you- are you real?”

“Yes.” He answered. “If you want to see me.”

“I do.” Said Lena, overcome by emotions. “I missed you so much.”

“And I missed you.” He said. “Are you alright?”

Lena smiled, just a little bit, for the first time in what felt like forever.

“I think I will be.” She said. “Where did you want to meet?”

“Your office?” he asked. “Like the last time?”

Her heart broke all over again, and she nodded.

“Yes,” She answered, “I can’t wait.” and hung up the phone.

She didn’t know how it happened, or what Brainy had to do with this. But if one, just one of her failures, was erased due to Jack’s sudden reappearance (even a resurrection, perhaps, if she believed in that- believed in miracles) …then perhaps, she could make up for the others too.

Perhaps, it wasn’t too late for her after all.


End file.
